The invention relates to a grooved rail for rail vehicles provided with flange wheels.
Grooved rails have already been known for many decades, wherein the constructional structure thereof has hardly changed over the time.
Herein reference is made to for example DE 70438 as well as DE 195 39 590.
Grooved rails according to the state of the art which are inertia rails, i.e. with web thicknesses of <50% of the rail head width, often have a cross section with a slim shape.
With regard to modifications of the rail vehicles that roll on the grooved rails, in particular the flange wheels thereof, such profiles can no more used efficiently, since there will be more wear due to stronger transverse forces, in particular in the region of the flange grooves respectively the flanges which are present there.
It is the object of the subject of invention to provide a grooved rail profile that meets the actual requirements with regard to substantially lesser roadway thicknesses, for example solid roadways, in particular of road constructions, that can be easily produced and that is also able to receive essentially horizontal transverse forces with a safe, in particular elastic, support on the soil or components that cooperate therewith.